Not Pretend
by Tyytyys Yaoi
Summary: Boruto has gotten himself in a situation and the only way to save face is to find someone to act as his lover. Luckily his dorm neighbor is more than willing to act with him.


**Not Pretend**

**Chapter One**

_**Boruto**_

* * *

I quickly put my books and my bag down on the couch before I jetted out of my dorm room, heading to the room across the hall. I knocked once before opening the door and walking right in. Today had been horrible, completely shitty, and I was more than ready to rant about it. Kawaki, my quiet and standoffish neighbor, was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. His earbuds were in as he listened to music like he was most of the time and I took my spot next to him.

He didn't so much as flinch at my presence and I crossed my arms over my chest, staring at the floor. Kawaki didn't move an inch for a couple minutes and then he finally leaned up, grabbing his cigarettes off his desk that was just beside the couch. He got one lit and then pulled his earbuds out before finally looking at me.

"I'm done." I huffed. "I'm so fucking done. Forget my plans, forget this school, I'm dropping out."

"Shit. What happened today?" Kawaki sighed and leaned back on the couch once again.

"Nothing. Everything. Fuck." I groaned and held my face in my hands. "First my car breaks down, _again_, and I had to get the hammer from the trunk and give it a good whack to make it start back up. That took up time I didn't have cause I already woke up late this morning. I made it to Professor Hyūga's door just as class was about to start and the bastard locked me out! He saw me, we made eye contact! And still he fucks me over cause I was _seconds_ late to his oh so important class."

Kawaki pulled his cigarette to his lips and took a draw, exhaling slowly before blinking at me. "Isn't he your uncle?"

I sat back up and crossed my arms again, scowling. "Yes. Always on my case about how I need to be more serious, 'you have to focus, Boruto'. 'I want you to succeed, Boruto'. 'Stop sleeping in my class, Boruto'. Damn it, I swear he gets on my nerves! How does locking me out of the classroom do any of that? It doesn't!"

"Mm. He's such an ass." Kawaki said quietly.

"Right?!" I exclaimed, glad that at least someone understood. "Ruined my already shitty mood and my day. I mean, sure I'm usually late to his class and yeah I fall asleep sometimes, but he's never locked me out before. What'd I ever do to him?"

"Bastard has it out for you is all." Kawaki hummed, staring up at the ceiling as he slowly smoked on his cigarette.

Fuck, Kawaki could see it too. "I'd switch professors if I could, but there's no way he would let me out of his clutches."

"Well, you won't be stuck in his class forever. So, just tough it out for a while longer. You'll be alright." Kawaki said before leaning back up and stubbing his cigarette out in the ashtray.

I took a deep breath and laid back on the couch as well, relaxing. "Yeah . . . you're right." Kawaki was always right and knew just what to say to make me feel better. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He mumbled.

I smiled and turned my body towards him. "So how was your day?"

"Boring as shit. Not nearly as eventful as yours." He chuckled then and turned his head to face me. "But then . . . you're always getting into some shit."

"I am not." I replied instantly with a scoff. "When have I ever?"

"Every day." He rolled his eyes. "I mean just yesterday you were in here going off about having to lie to your sister about why you couldn't take her to that tea party shit. Like, you could have just taken her."

"Are you crazy? What kind of teenager has tea parties? Seriously, I'm not into all that fancy brunch playdate whatever the hell it is. It'd only cause problems if I had taken her anyway."

My family was the typical high class stereotype, but less stuck up and more stuck on staying true to tradition. For years they tried to turn me into someone I wasn't and I would never be that perfect son. I refused to use their money and I refused to socialize with the prim and proper because fuck that, it just wasn't the life for me.

Kawaki sighed. "I get it. I'm just saying, you always got something going on. It's not a bad thing or anything but sometimes you should just . . . take it easy."

I did that, I was a pretty easy going guy, but trouble seemed to find me no matter what. "Eh, I take it as it comes and goes. You on the other hand, it's kinda like the opposite. You've never got drama going on . . . isn't that a little boring? No offense."

"It's always boring. But it's smart." He said. "I wasn't always this smart. I used to be a little on the wild side."

My eyes widened at that. Kawaki might have had the look of a troublemaker with his piercings and tattoos, but he was a chill guy. I had never seen him angry. Irritated? Sure, I was usually causing that. Pissed though? I just couldn't imagine it. He was too laid back and went with the flow of things, someone who seemed like he had it all figured out. I envied that about him. I didn't know what the hell I was doing most of the time and winged it, but he actually thought things through. I didn't know too much about him, but I considered him a friend. He was a cool guy and always lent me his ear when I needed it. Which was often.

"Wild, huh? So where'd that spark go?" I asked, smirking. "Come on, you can be smart but still have some fun."

Kawaki chuckled lightly. "You'd think that, but not me. It's best if I just keep to myself and my music right here in my room."

"Hmm." I studied him closely, narrowing my eyes. "What I'm really sensing here is an antisocial genius who might also be a shut in."

"Two out of three's not bad." He mused. "I know what I have to do to keep myself out of trouble, so I do it."

I tilted my head curiously. "Two out of three? Don't tell me you're trying to deny being antisocial. I had to have one sided conversations with you for _months_ before you would even talk to me! You're lucky I'm so determined or else you would have missed out on all of this."

"Shit. You're something else." He snorted. "And no, I don't deny that one."

"Well the shut in one is solid too, you never have anyone over and only go out for classes or for work." I stated matter of factly. "And the genius thing, I totally looked at your grades when you had them pulled up on your laptop that one time. Mr. Secret A student."

"That doesn't make me a genius." He muttered. "Smart, yes. Genius, no."

I grinned and shook my head. "Oh no, you don't get to play the modesty card with me. You've got good life advice too and my intuition is never wrong, you got mad skills. At what, I don't know yet, but I know you do."

"I can't deal with you." He rolled his eyes but couldn't contain his smile. "You don't know anything."

He could deflect all he wanted, I knew what was up. "I am wise beyond my years, Kawaki. Take my words to heart."

"If you're so wise beyond your years, why are you falling asleep in your classes?"

"Obviously because I have more knowledge than any professor could ever teach me." I countered cheekily. "Ohhh, maybe I'm the one whose a genius."

"Oh yeah, definitely you." He nodded in amusement. "You're the genius."

I took it a step further and put my hand on his shoulder. "My door is always open, you can come get advice from me anytime."

"Thanks, Boruto." He said, turning his head back away from me.

"You're welcome. Let it never be said that I'm not as gracious as I am wise." I said and stood, pausing to stretch my back. "Well, I should get started on my project."

Kawaki looked at me with his pierced brow raised. "Didn't you tell me about that last week . . . it's gotta be due like . . ."

"Tomorrow." I confirmed.

"Damn it, Boruto. You always do this shit." Kawaki huffed. "It's a good thing that you actually know what you're doing or else your ass would fail horribly."

I laughed and gave him a mischievous look. "That's the beauty of it. I always plan to never have a plan and things always work themselves out. I'm flexible. Fuck deadlines."

"Like I said before . . . you're something else." He said with a small smile. "Go get your shit done now."

"Will do." I said and headed for the door. "See ya, Kawaki!"

"I'll be here."

I went back to my dorm and sprawled out on my couch, tugging my notebook and a pen out of my bag. I made an outline of my project before getting started. It took me the rest of the afternoon to get it done and I moved to my bed to pass out. I dreamt about going to space and landing on the moon, discovering some monkey civilization. I wasn't sure how or why they were there, but I just rolled with it. Everything was going great and I was helping them build houses and stuff when suddenly another group of monkeys landed on the moon. Armed with laser guns, me and my guys didn't stand a chance, but I wasn't giving up.

The battle was ugly and it felt like the hell would never end, but somehow we were making it. I was leading them to victory alongside the monkey king when suddenly my body was in pain. I groaned, blinking my eyes open to find myself on the floor. It was bright and sometime in the early morning. I sighed as I sat up and reached for my phone on the bedside table. I checked the time, ten after seven, and got back into bed. I closed my eyes again and got comfy under the blankets to go back to sleep.

Then I jolted back up, checking my phone again. "Fuck! Seven ten?!" I threw the covers off and dashed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. "Shit! I'm gonna be late!"

I washed and got dressed in record time, hopping as I put my socks and shoes on. I made sure my project was in my bag before I jetted out of my door room, bumping right into Kawaki.

"Shit." He sighed and grabbed my arms to keep me from falling back. "Late again?"

"Space monkeys." I explained shortly. "Damn it, Professor Hyuga is gonna lock me out again. I gotta run!"

"Don't hurt yourself." Kawaki sighed after me. "You better do well with your project too! Or else."

"Rodger!" I yelled as I made a beeline for the stairs.

No time to wait on elevators today. Once I made it to my car, thankful I didn't forget the keys this time, I got in and prayed it would get its shit together. I cheered when it came to life and drove like a bat out of hell in order to be on time. I sprinted down the hallway towards my uncle's classroom after I reached the campus and kept cursing under my breath. Class started at seven thirty and a panicked look at my phone told me it was seven twenty eight. I turned the corner, in the home stretch now and the door was wide open. _Almost, I can make it!_

Angels sang when I skid through the doorway and I was soon gasping for breath with my hands on my knees. "I-I did it . . ." I managed to get out.

"Whoa, you're early today Boruto!" Metal chuckled as he came over to me. "A whole minute to spare."

"Fuck off." I said once I caught my breath, standing up straight. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I whipped around to come face to face with my uncle. "Take your seat, Uzumaki."

I scrunched up my face at the look in his eyes, but didn't say anything. Metal and I went to where Shikadai was set up and prepared for today's lesson. Class was as boring as usual and instead of taking a nap I passed notes with Metal the whole time. The three of us shared the same schedule for the most part and would hang out in between classes, getting lunch together too. We were an odd trio, each coming from a different social group. Shikadai was with the lazy smart guys, Metal was with the hard working athletes, and I was in a category all on my own. I didn't really fit anywhere, but could mix well with anyone.

It was an odd trait to have and came with its pros and cons. Mostly pros, but some serious cons. Being on good terms with practically everyone wasn't as great as it sounded. The problem was when it came to the well known faces around campus. Those consisted of the party animals, the star athletes, the top of the class, the dangerous delinquents and the rich snobs. All of them had reputations that people learned very quickly. It was the same shit as high school, but with higher stakes. The whole hierarchy system was what would cause me to put a certain someone in a difficult position. Basically, peer pressure was a bitch.

The three of us were chilling outside when a mix of rich snobs and top of the class students paused to talk with us. Well, most of them wanted to talk and one just wanted to be a dick. We were discussing some events going on on campus and catching up when Chocho mentioned that she was seeing someone. Sarada had already known, but no one else did. It was good news and a nice topic until Mitsuki decided to take a shot at me.

"Oh yeah . . . you're still single, aren't you Boruto?" He mused. "How long has it been now?"

Sarada elbowed him in the side and I felt my fist clenched. I didn't know why I did it, maybe it was my dream about the space monkeys or the stress from my uncles class. Or perhaps I was just tired of taking people's shit, I couldn't be sure, but the lie was out of my mouth before I could give it a second thought.

"Actually, I am seeing someone." I said and mentally cursed. _What the hell am I saying?!_

Shikadai cut me a suspicious look, but Metal was none the wiser. "What?! Since when?!" Metal demanded.

Shit, better think fast. "A little over a month . . ."

"That's great!" Sarada smiled along with Chocho who asked, "Is it anyone we know?"

_Fuck no._ "Not really, I don't think so." I answered, trying not to squirm under Shikadai's gaze.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Mitsuki interjected.

"Mitsuki! Stop being rude." Sarada scolded, glaring at her boyfriend.

He held up his hands. "All I meant was, Boruto should bring this mystery person to the party on friday. Then we could all meet him." He was such a piece of shit.

"Ohh, yes!" Chocho nodded. "Boruto, you have to!"

"It has to be serious if they put up with you for over a month." Metal chuckled. "You have to introduce us!"

Things were getting worse by the second. "Agreed." Sarada chimed in and I knew it was all over.

"Yeah, yeah, alright already." I said and hated myself for it. "I'll make it happen." I was fucked.

Needless to say, I dropped my stuff off in my dorm room once I was done for the day and headed across the hall. I knocked once before I opened the door and spotted Kawaki at his desk. He was listening to music like usual, but I couldn't wait for him to finish his song. This was an emergency. I turned him around in his chair and gently pulled out his earbuds.

"Kawaki. I seriously messed up this time." I told him.

His eyes moved from me to his desk as he reached for his cigarettes, quickly getting one out of the pack and lighting it. After taking a hit, he looked back as me and sighed. "What happened?"

"Fucking Mitsuki!" I exclaimed. "The bastard was goading me, you should have seen his smug face! We were talking about Chocho's new boyfriend and he brought the conversation to me being single even though Shikadai and Metal are single too. He just knows how to get under my skin and I . . . I may have . . . well . . . fibbed a bit."

"Fibbed a bit?" He frowned. "What did you do?"

I ran a hand through my blond hair and huffed, "I said I was in a relationship and that I would bring my nonexisitant lover to the party on friday."

"Damn . . . that was a little extreme. Even for you." Kawaki mused. "Didn't you think it would end up being worse for them to find out you were lying?"

"It just came out!" I protested weakly. "And once it was out there . . . I couldn't take it back."

"Always getting into something." Kawaki mumbled before moving his cigarette back to his mouth.

I fell back onto his couch dramatically and covered my eyes with my arm. "What am I gonna do? Show up alone and show how much of a big fat liar I am?" I whined and then sat back up, an idea popping into my head. "Or . . . or I could get someone to pretend to be in a relationship with me. Someone none of my friends know. Hey Kawaki, you know a lot of loners, do you think any of them would help me out?"

"First off, I don't know a lot of loners. Hell, I don't know anybody around here so I can't help you there. Besides, it's wrong to trick these people if you claim they're your friends."

"Well Mitsuki isn't." I muttered under my breath, but he had a point. "Chocho and Sarada were pretty excited . . . so was Metal. Shikadai probably knows I'm full of shit, but . . . this is gonna suck." They would all be disappointed in me, maybe even mad and Mitsuki would just laugh his ass off.

"I'll do it."

My eyes widened as they shot up to meet Kawaki's. "What?" I asked in disbelief. "You will? Really? I mean, I don't want to use you or anything like that . . . but I am in a tight spot . . . and if you really want to then I would appreciate it."

"Yeah, nobody else is going to help you out so I'm all you have." He shrugged.

"Thanks, Kawaki!" I grinned.

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled before finishing his cigarette. "Just don't forget that we'll have to fake break up after this shitfest."

I nodded seriously, but was kind of excited about acting. "Oh, by the way we've been together for a little over a month."

"Anything else I need to know?" He asked thoughtfully.

I hummed, but couldn't think of anything else. "That was the only detail I mentioned. All the rest is whatever. Shit, you don't think they'll ask for the whole story, do you? Like how we met and all that?"

"It's really none of their fucking business but it's not that complicated." He muttered. "We don't need to lie about most things. We live across the hall from each other, that's how we met and one thing led to another. Don't get crazy with details."

He was really something else. "Kawaki, I'll say it again. You're a genius."

"Yeah, yeah. Can you just stop getting yourself into these damn situations? At least until this is over."

I wasn't sure how to do that, but I would try. "Alright, I'll be on my best behavior."

"We'll see." He said in a tone that told me he didn't believe me for a second.

"It'll be fine, don't worry about it." I assured and then leaned over the armrest. "So, about this dream I had last night, it was crazy!"

I talked for awhile about the space monkeys and Kawaki silently listened as he smoked. He asked about my project and I proudly informed that I passed it with flying colors. It was an easy one anyway and my creativity had been flowing last night, hence the dream. I stayed over and chatted until he made me go study and eat something before I went to bed. I was able to sleep okay since the crisis had been averted, but I still didn't wake up until after seven. I rushed out like I did most mornings and booked it to my first class. My friends started asking me more and more questions about the person I was in a relationship with and was even getting asked by other people.

Apparently the news had spread fast and I had a good idea who was responsible for that. I didn't give too many specifics or even a name, insisting that everyone wait until the party. Of course Shikadai cornered me and I confessed, but I told him I had the situation under control. For some reason he didn't look like he believed me. I gave Kawaki more details about the party during the rest of the week and let him know it wouldn't be one of those insane ones cops busted. It would be chill, he had nothing to stress over. When Friday did come around, I got ready and then went to pick up Kawaki. I was surprised when he opened the door before I could knock.

"Hey." I greeted with a smile, eyeing him up and down. "You look good."

"Thanks, so do you." He told me quietly.

"Yeah? Thank you." My smiled widened. "Ready to go?" I asked, holding up my keys.

"I suppose I am." He hummed as he locked his door behind himself and then started walking.

I followed after him and we headed down to my car. The party wasn't too far from the dorm buildings and as long as my car didn't break down, we would make it on time. Maybe a little early. Luck was on our side and we made it there without any problems. I was feeling good about this, though Kawaki seemed somewhat nervous. I promised me didn't have to stay as long as the others so he wouldn't be uncomfortable. I knew he wasn't a people person and not even gay for that matter, I was asking a lot of him. I had to make sure to repay him after everything was over.

There were a good majority of people already at the large house hosting the party and I led the way as we went inside. I started scanning the crowd for my friends, but stopped myself. There was no big rush and I needed to play it cool. Let them come to me. Well, us.

"You want a drink?" I asked Kawaki over the music.

"One couldn't hurt." He said, eyes darting around the room.

"They have other things than just alcohol." I teased and playfully shoved his arm. "Stick close to me, alright?"

"Don't worry, I plan to." He grumbled.

We made out way over to one of the tables spread out with food and drinks. The first thing that caught my eye were the ribs and I went right for them. "Come to papa."

"Don't make a mess." Kawaki huffed, already finding himself a beer.

I started stuffing my face and hummed in acknowledgment. "'Es gooh."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He chided me and had a sip of his beer.

I swallowed and then chuckled, pausing to lick my fingers. "Sorry."

"Totally not sorry." He rolled his eyes but smiled down at me. "Just eat."

"You want some?" I offered before shoving more food in my mouth.

"I'm good. Already ate." He told me, seeming content with his beer.

I shrugged and went to town on them by myself. I had just finished when Kawaki passed me some napkins and a beer, both of which I took gladly. We were talking amongst ourselves, simply hanging out before I saw Sarada and Mitsuki across the room.

"I don't know what she sees in him." I told Kawaki. "He's such an asshole."

"Maybe it's the dick." Kawaki shrugged. "I'm going out to smoke. You coming?"

I laughed, not expecting him to say something like that, and then nodded. "Yeah, sure."

I walked behind him as he maneuvered around people to get to the deck. It was a little crowded out there too, but we went along the side to where there wasn't a soul in sight. I studied Kawaki as he lit his cig, admiring how his looks didn't determine his personality. One look at the tall guy and people wouldn't think he was nice and a such a good listener. He didn't talk about himself much, but he said what he needed to say and left it at that. He was direct and thought things through. He never would have gotten himself into a situation like this. In a lot of ways, he was the total opposite from me. I didn't even know if he liked parties. Probably not.

"The fresh air doing you some good?" I asked him after a few minutes had passed.

"I'm fine, just wanted to smoke." He said as he looked down at me. "Is it doing you some good?"

I blinked at him before catching on, giving him a grateful smile. "Yeah . . . I'm better now."

"Just relax. You're supposed to enjoy yourself." He told me before having a drink and then a draw off his cigarette.

I took a drink as well, realizing I had hardly touched it. We stood in peaceful silence until I looked up and started laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing, just . . ." I pointed up towards the moon. "Space monkeys. Caught me off guard. You know my mind wanders, and when I saw it I couldn't help thinking about my dream."

Kawaki shook his head and chuckled. "If I didn't know you, I'd think you were doing drugs."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ crazy."

"Pretty fucking crazy." He laughed, but quickly settled down to continue smoking.

The comfortable silence returned and we drank our beers while Kawaki finished his cigarette. On our way back inside it finally happened, we got caught. Chocho, Metal and Shikadai standing near the doorway. My eyes met Shikadai's first and he took one glance at Kawaki before mumbling something about his cup being empty. He left us alone with the other two who both gasped when they saw me.

"Boruto! There you are." Metal said. "Where've you been, man?"

"Around." I shrugged and looked over at Chocho.

She was staring at Kawaki with her mouth hanging open. "Boruto . . . is this?"

That caught Metal's attention and I cleared my throat. "This is Chocho and that's Metal. Guys, this is Kawaki. My boyfriend." Wow, I actually said it.

"It's about time! What's up?" Metal greeted and held out his hand. "Still can't believe Boruto was able to keep his big mouth shut about you for a whole month. Talk about the supernatural."

Kawaki shook his hand and smiled down at me. "I don't know either. Trying to keep me a secret, baby?"

"Rude! You make me sound like some gossiping high school girl." I huffed, crossing my arms. _Wait, a minute . . . baby?!_

"That's because it's true." Metal grinned. _Kawaki just called me baby . . . he . . ._ I could feel my face start to heat up.

"I can't get over how tall you are." Chocho observed. "And good looking too. You're lucky I'm happily taken, Boruto, or else you would have some competition."

I waved my hand in front of my face, willing my blush to go away. "Not a chance, my charms are unbeatable." I said, trying to play it off.

"That's true so don't go getting worked up. I'm not going anywhere." Kawaki said, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me against his body.

_W-whoa._

He was smooth. Real smooth. "R-right." Fuck, I was so not smooth. I couldn't act under these conditions.

Chocho giggled at our display. "Never thought I'd see someone get Boruto to be so flustered."

"I am not!" I quickly denied, trying not to think about just how close Kawaki and I were. This was . . . different than I had imagined.

"He totally is." Metal said and I glared at him. They weren't helping.

"It's cute as fuck, right?" Kawaki grinned, seeming as if he was never going to release me as he raised his beer to his lips, quickly finishing it off.

Who was this guy? I hadn't expected him to act so . . . so . . . boyfriendy. "Stop that." I told him, unable to look at his grey eyes. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"What? It's not my fault you're so easily flustered." He laughed.

I recognized that laugh, he was teasing me. For real. "I didn't know that I was . . ." I trailed under my breath, but I was sure he heard me.

"You two are good together, first impression is a success!" Chocho said with a thumbs up.

Metal nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's nice. But kind of gross."

"Bastard, you're gross!" I shot back, leaning more onto Kawaki to show him how non gross this was.

"So mature." Metal chuckled.

"Well, nice meeting you." Kawaki said before pulling me away. "I need a drink."

I was acutely aware of his hand on my waist and it made me feel funny. Sure this was an act, but this was Kawaki. What was I getting flustered about? I took a few sips of my beer as he got another one, trying to sort out my thoughts.

"Hey," Kawaki sighed, pinching my cheek. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Shit, he noticed. "What? I'm fine. Totally fine. What's wrong with you?"

"Don't even try that." He scoffed and leaned down so his face was closer to mine. "You're freaking out over here."

"Freaking out . . . is a strong word." I said slowly so I wouldn't stutter. Did he need to be so close? He was already holding me. _God, he's holding me. What even is this?_

"I really thought you'd be more prepared for this. Not that I mind your reactions, it really is cute." He told me, not bothering to hide his amusement and still holding onto me as he leaned back and had a drink.

This boyfriend mode was something else. "I'm not so easily flattered, I'm cool. Prepared as fuck."

"Oh yeah, I can tell. Baby."

The blush came on full force since I was actually listening this time and I couldn't explain the feeling that was coming over me. "W-what's with that? You don't have to add that in."

"Why not?" He frowned then. "I want to."

Despite everything, I finally met his gaze straight on. "You . . . you do? But it's so intimate." Calling a guy that had to be weird for him.

"As your boyfriend, I believe I have that right."

Hearing him say that so seriously was doing funny things to my heart, he needed to stop. But . . . he did have a point. We had to make this believable. "True. I'll work on it, not getting so worked up." Hopefully before that bastard Mitsuki showed his face again.

"No rush." Kawaki hummed and then started pulling me through the crowd once again, taking me back outside.

The whole full body contact thing was really making it hard to focus and what was with all the pulling? I thought on it as we went back to our earlier spot, concluding that he was getting me used to it so then it seemed more natural. Yeah, that was it. He never did anything half way and was doing this for me. He was saving my ass and he didn't need me making it harder on him. I let the little bit of tension from my shoulders ease, soon completely relaxing. We continued to drink in close silence and I told myself it wasn't a big deal. Kawaki was my friend, feeling uncomfortable or worked up around him was silly. We always had a calm air between us and that wouldn't change.

I was back to normal by the time we had finished our beers and started another, but I found myself surrendering to his warmth. When was the last time I was held like this? It was nice . . . really nice. We started talking again and for me at least, the closeness added something that wasn't there before. The time we spent on the deck ended up being longer than the first and even got in a couple more beers. We were about to go back inside when a couple rounded the corner, intruding on our little hideaway.

I patted Kawaki's chest once I recognized them, causing him to turn and look. "Here they come." I whispered. "I hope he trips."

Kawaki let out a laugh. "So mean."

"It wasn't _that _mean." I grinned up at him.

Sarada and Mituski came up to us, their position similar to ours. "Is this him?" Sarada asked excitedly and I nodded.

"Kawaki, Sarada. Sarada, Kawaki." I said and then purposely waited a beat before adding, "And Mitsuki."

Kawaki coughed to cover up a laugh. "Hey." He greeted them both casually.

"Hi." Sarada beamed at him. "This is wonderful, I'm so happy for you two."

Mitsuki looked unimpressed. "Yes, it's truly something. If only we could have met you sooner. How long had we been kept in the dark? Two months?"

"One. Not that it's any of your fucking business." Kawaki muttered.

A small hum left me in my attempt not to laugh at the affronted look on Mitsuki's face. "We already said hello to the others."

"Oh no, I wanted to be first." Sarada said, her hold on Mitsuki seeming to be much tighter than before. "At least let me have the scoop. How did you two meet?"

"Our dorm rooms are across from each other." I told her, remembering what Kawaki had said before. We didn't have to lie completely, only about the boyfriend part. "Kawaki was very standoffish, but he couldn't resist me."

"Not at all. He caught my eye from day one." Kawaki said while smiling down at me.

The expression on his face was so tender and caring, it was hard to believe he was acting. "What? You ignored me for the longest time, I'm not buying that."

"It's the truth. I'm just a patient guy." He shrugged. That was true, but he was pulling my leg.

"That's sweet." Sarada cooed, looking at us fondly. "Isn't it sweet, Mitsuki?"

He sighed. "Sickingly so."

He was such an asshole. "Not to be rude, Sarada, but we kind of came over here for some alone time." I said as lightly as I could. She was fine, but I really wasn't in the mood for Mitsuki's attitude. "Would you mind?"

"We just came out here." Mitsuki cut in, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Yo, don't fucking look at him like that." Kawaki snapped at Mitsuki. "You heard him."

I looked at Kawaki in shock. Was he . . . angry? Kawaki was actually angry? And for me?

Mitsuki's expression went blank and it was silent until Sarada spoke up. "We'll let you both have your alone time. It was nice meeting you, Kawaki. Sorry for the trouble, Boruto." She said and her hold on Mitsuki had to be painful, the slight twitch of his eye giving it away.

"It's okay. I'll see you later." I said and we shared a smile before they walked away.

I was stunned quiet for a few moments, still taken aback that Kawaki had gotten mad. I patted his chest again and gave him a thoughtful look. "You alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked quietly as he dug his cigarettes out of his pocket.

A grin broke out on my face, but I wasn't entirely sure why. "No reason."

"Why so cheeky?" He smiled then and pulled me over to a chair, sitting down and then tugging me along with him so I was sitting in his lap.

This was . . . different. "No cheekiness here." I said, leaning against him. It was fine. It was just Kawaki. Kawaki and I sitting outside on a deck. Nothing wrong with that. Nope.

He didn't say anything else right away, taking the time to light his cigarette and smoke for a moment. "You were right . . . about that guy. He's a total ass. I don't like him."

I was distracted for a second thinking about how I liked sitting on his lap, but I snapped out of it at the sound of his voice. "We will not like him together, then."

"Sounds like a plan." He chuckled. "So, are you relieved? Since we're in the clear now."

"Hm? Oh, yeah. We pulled it off. I owe you one." I said with a smile. "Thanks again."

"You don't owe me anything and you don't need to thank me. I don't mind, really."

He was too nice. "No downplaying it, Mr. Humble and Comfy. I'll get you something nice."

"I don't want anything." He shot me down quickly. "Seriously, don't mention it."

So he wasn't into words of gratitude or material objects. I would just have to come up with something else. "Well, if you ever need me then I owe you a favor at least. Even if it's something like . . . I don't know, not talking so much?" I got that a lot.

"But I like you talking." He said with a confused look. "You're being weird."

"I am?" I asked, mirroring his expression. "How so?"

"Offering not to talk so much, what the hell? Can you just chill or something, you're not acting like yourself is what I mean."

I didn't get what he meant exactly, but . . . "Kawaki. We both know I have zero chill." I said with a straight face, forcing myself not to smile.

"Yeah but this is different than your normal level of no chill." He laughed. "But I get it . . . you don't know how to feel right now."

I didn't know how to feel? "I feel . . . good."

"You do? Good how?" He questioned curiously.

"Content, I think." I said, trying to explain it well. "To be honest, the alcohol is probably blocking out my embarrassment . . . because this is soft as fuck. And I don't remember what that's like."

"How long has it been since you were with anyone?" He asked thoughtfully, finishing his cigarette and flicking it on the ground.

I had to concentrate, going through my memories. "Freshmen year . . ." I said, finally thinking back. "In high school." Fuck, how had I survived that long?

"Damn . . . that's longer than me." He sounded surprised. "Why though?"

"Family mostly. I had a lot of shit going on and all my focus and attention went on supporting myself." I had a part time job like most college students and I had worked there since before I even started college. "I wanted to stand on my own two feet . . . I got so determined and caught up in it . . . I guess I forgot about things like relationships."

"Well, it's best that you focus on yourself anyway, right?" He embraced me with both arms then and moved me until I was laying more comfortably against him.

He was so attentive and I couldn't help grinning about it. "Okay, I admit it. There is a little cheekiness here."

"Oh yeah?" Kawaki smiled. "You're enjoying this, huh?"

"Yes." I said without hesitation and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Me too." He admitted quietly.

He was enjoying it, he didn't mind at all. That didn't mean he was gay and into guys, but maybe . . . maybe there was something here all along.


End file.
